Fatigué
by vivi-chan winner
Summary: Heero et Quatre recoivent un nouvel ordre de mission, mais Quatre la refuse sans aucune raison apparente. Pourquoi ? Chap 2 up, fic finie
1. dispute

_   
  
**Auteur :** Vivi-chan Winner  
  
**Anime :** Gundam Wing  
  
**Genre :** OOC, yaoi  
  
**Couple :** Heero & Quatre  
  
**Disclaimer :** Les G-boys sont pô à moi, mais bon ça tout le monde le sait !  
  
**Note :** Parole du narrateur en Italique  
pensées entre ¤...¤  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ellipse de temps ou changements de lieu  
  
Merci à Misao pour la bétalecture._

_**FATIGUE**_  
  
__

_   
  
Quatre était là, assis sur le banc dans le jardin de l'une de ces nombreuses villas. Duo et Wufei s'engueulaient comme d'habitude. Trowa câlinait le vieux chien qui avait élu domicile dans sa villa quand il était petit, et Heero pianotait sur son ordinateur portable. Quatre soupira pensant que le japonais ne s'en lasserait jamais.  
Le petit blond était fatigué... fatigué de la guerre, fatigué des disputes entre Duo et Wufei, fatigué de l'impassibilité de Trowa, mais surtout fatigué qu'Heero l'ignore...  
Il avait tellement voulu qu'ils se réunissent tous les cinq, pour ne former qu'un seul groupe... une seule force et peut-être même une bande d'amis... Et bien qu'ils vivent tous ensemble, bien que Wufei et Trowa se soient un peu ouvert, rien ne changeait pour Heero.... Il continuait comme avant, c'était comme s'il s'était en fait résigné à vivre avec eux... Parce qu'il en avait reçu l'ordre, et qu'un soldat se devait toujours de suivre les ordres... Quatre avait parfois l'impression qu'Heero n'était là que physiquement et que dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion il s'en irait... Et comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ça, son coeur se serra douloureusement parce qu'il ne le voulait pas... parce qu'il était tombé amoureux du soldat parfait... Parce qu'il savait pertinemment que sa passion n'était pas réciproque... Et parce que Heero était Heero et qu'il ne changerait pas...  
Le "bip" significatif d'un nouveau mail retentit dans le jardin couvert et tous se tournèrent vers Heero pour savoir s'ils avaient une nouvelle mission, tous sauf Quatre..._  
  
-Hee-chan, c'est une mission ?  
  
-Hn.  
  
-Pour qui ? _demanda Wufei_  
  
-Quatre et moi.  
  
-Oh. Et en quoi consiste cette mission ?  
  
-Bien que cela ne te concerne pas, Duo, il s'agit d'une mission de routine :vol d'information dans une base, puis éradication de la base !  
  
-Et pourquoi Quatre généralement c'est mon job ça ?!  
  
-Parce que tu es toujours convalescent, baka !  
  
-Mais c'est juste une petite côte cassé, je vais pas en crever, puis j'ai envie de m'amuser !!! _Lui rétorqua Duo. Heero s'avança vers lui, et lui fit une pichenette aux côtes ce qui fit hurler Duo._  
  
-Maïeuhhhhhhh Hee-chaneuhhhhhhhh!!!!ça va paeuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, tu m'as fait maleuhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh !!!!  
  
-Baka, j'envoie un mail de confirmation pour la mission.  
  
-Non...  
  
_Tous se tournèrent vers la voix qui avait prononcé le refus, à savoir vers Quatre._  
  
-Comment ça "non" ? _demanda Heero à Quatre une intonation de légère colère dans la voix._  
  
-Non, _répéta tout simplement Quatre, sans aucune émotion dans sa voix habituellement si douce et mélodieuse._  
  
-Quatre quelque chose ne va pas ? _Demanda Duo soudainement inquiet pour son blondinet fétiche._  
  
-Comment ça "non" ? _réitéra Heero très en colère cette fois ci. Quatre leva des yeux vides d'une quelconque émotion vers lui et lui répondit :_  
  
-Je refuse la mission.  
  
_Tous ouvrirent de grands yeux et suivirent Quatre du regard, lorseque celui-ci se leva et se dirigea vers la maison. Ils étaient sidérés, que Quatre ait refusé la mission était déjà inquiétant. Mais que Quatre, d'habitude si gaï, parle avec une voix sans aucun timbre l'était encore plus... Une fois leur surprises passée, ils tournèrent les yeux vers Heero qui était dans une colère inimaginable...  
_  
  
**_POV DE 01_**  
  
Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend !!! Il se fout de moi ou quoi ?! Lui, qui généralement ne remet jamais en cause le bien de nos missions, en refuse une et sans aucune raison apparente ! Et puis c'est quoi ce bordel ?! Il passe d'un visage d'ange où respire la joie, à un visage impassible... jamais je ne l'avait vu dans cet état ! Aucune émotion n'était présente dans sa voix...   
Et puis pourquoi j'ai cette boule dans le gorge ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens mal à l'idée qu'il ai un problème ? Décidemment il a le don de me mettre dans des états étranges.... Et je n'aime pas ça... je n'aime pas du tout les fissures qui se créent dans mon masque, depuis qu'on a passé cette journée tous les deux...  
  
Ce jour là, les autres étaient en mission et ils avaient déjà 7 heures de retard sur l'horaire prévu et Quatre commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement. J'avais donc décidé de lui changer les idées et de l'emmener au Parc d'attraction qui était proche de chez nous... Le problème est que je n'ai pas était entraîné à m'amuser, et que j'étais très mal a l'aise. Quatre avait alors tout fait pour me détendre et finalement ma mission avait lamentablement échoué, et c'est Quatre qui avait réussi a me faire oublier le fait que nos compagnons était en retard et pas le contraire...Mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est que Quatre allait autant ébranler le soldat parfait grace à ses sourires, à ses gestes et paroles si doux en vers moi, alors que moi je restais obstinément froid et distant...   
  
Ce jour là restera à jamais graver dans ma mémoire et que je le veuille ou non, c'est ce jour là que j'ai découvert que j'aimais Quatre Raberba Winner, depuis la première fois ou je l'avais véritablement vu... pas dans un visiophone mais en face... Après qu'il est subit l'influence du zéro...   
  
Mais amour ou pas, inquiétude ou pas, cela ne change rien au fait que Quatre me doit des explications ! Il peut refuser une mission, mais sûrement pas sans m'expliquer pourquoi !!   
  
**_FIN POV_**  
  
_Heero sortit de ses pensées et se dirigea vers la maison, mais Duo se posta devant lui._  
  
-Hee-chan, tu vas voir Quatre ?  
  
_Heero regarda Duo sans aucune expression sur le visage. Il savait très bien ce à quoi pensait Duo et les autres. Il savait qu'ils pensaient qu'il allait tuer Quatre... Et cela le blessait, Duo avait beau dire qu'il était son meilleur ami, il ne le voyait que comme le soldat parfait ! Mais comme d'habitude il prit sur lui, car de toute manière cela était aussi sa faute.... Il ferma donc les yeux et continua son chemin. Mais une fois aux pied du grand escalier qui menait jusqu'aux chambres, Duo se replanta devant lui._  
  
-Hee-chan avant que tu ailles faire un sermon à Quatre, laisse moi lui parler s'il te plait... T'as bien vu qu'il n'est pas dans son assiette !  
  
_Heero leva un sourcil surpris... il était sur que Duo croyait qu'il allait tuer Quatre et sans comprendre pourquoi Duo vit les yeux d'Heero s'illuminer_  
  
-Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça, Hee-chan ?   
  
-... Je croyais que tu m'avais arrêté parce que tu pensais que j'allais le tuer.  
  
-Hee-chan... Tu es mon meilleur ami, je suis le seul à avoir le droit de voir le vrai Heero, le seul à qui tu te confies, bien que tu ne l'ais fait qu'une fois mais bon, c'est déjà mieux que rien, né ? le seul à qui tu dis plus de 3 mots... Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que sachant qui tu es pour de vrai, je pourrais penser quelque chose comme ça ?  
  
-Merci, Duo.  
  
-De rien, je peux aller parler à Quat-chan maintenant ?  
  
-Non.  
  
-Maieuh Hee-chan ! _Pleurnicha Duo_  
  
-Non.   
  
_Et sans plus de cérémonie Heero monta les marches et s'arrêta juste devant la porte de Quatre. Il était plus serein maintenant qu'il avait parlé avec Duo, cette petite conversation lui avait fait du bien et il pourrait être plus compréhensif viv à vis de Quatre. Après une profonde inspiration il frappa à la porte. Il attendit un peu mais Quatre ne lui répondit pas, il décida donc de rentrer. Et fut surpris par la vision qu'il avait..._  
  
**_  
A suivre.........._**


	2. ange déchu

**_Auteur :_** Vivi-chan Winner

_**Anime :** Gundam Wing_

_** Genre :** OOC, yaoi_

_** Couple :** Heero & Quatre ; Trowa&Duo&Wufei**  
  
Disclaimer :** Les G-boys sont pô à moi, mais bon ça tout le monde le sait !_

_**Note :** Parole du narrateur en Italique  
pensées entre ...  
¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ ellipse de temps ou changements de lieu  
Merci à Misao pour la bétalecture.****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_**FATIGUE 2 **_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****_

_****Et sans plus de cérémonie Heero monta les marches et s'arrêta juste devant la porte de Quatre. Il était plus serein maintenant qu'il avait parlé avec Duo, cette petite conversation lui avait fait du bien et il pourrait être plus compréhensif vis à vis de Quatre. Après une profonde inspiration, il frappa à la porte. Il attendit un peu mais Quatre ne lui répondit pas, il décida donc de rentrer. Et fut surpris par la vision qu'il avait... Quatre était assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, caressant son chaton. Cela n'avait en somme rien de surprenant, le jeune blond adorant les animaux, mais que des larmes inondent ses beaux yeux bleu était plus qu'inquiètant.  
Le japonais ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi dire... De plus Quatre ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué...  
Il vit la main de Quatre descendre jusqu'à la commode et attraper une espèce de glaive, il vit avec horreur l'arabe soulever sa manche et approcher la lame de son poignet, les larmes inondant toujours son visage, il l'entendit murmurer son nom et approcher dangereusement le couteau de sa peau, le sang d'heero se glaça et le japonais se rua vers l'arabe arrachant le glaive de sa main... _

__

_**POV de Heero :**_  
Mon dieu pourquoi est-ce que j'ai si mal ? Est-ce de le voir ainsi qui me fait souffrir, prêt à se suicider ? C'est bizarre j'avais l'intention de le sermonner, de lui demander pourquoi il avait agit comme ça et puis maintenant je n'ai plus qu'une envie le prendre dans mes bras, le consoler, lui dire des mots réconfortants... Lui dire que je l'aime ...  
Comment puis-je dire que je l'aime alors que s'il pleure c'est sans doute de ma faute... Alors qu'il est prêt à ce suicider...Pourtant j'avais remarqué... J'avais remarqué que mon indifférence le blessait mais je n'ai rien fait pour changer privilégiant les missions à mes sentiments... Alors non, non je n'ai pas droit de prétendre l'aimer, cela m'est interdit et ça me fait mal... Tellement mal... Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que j'aime une personne je devrais la perdre ? Aurai-je atteint un point de non retour, à cause de l'enseignement de J et des fautes que j'ai commise, qui font que le bonheur m'est inaccessible ?  
De toute manière c'est la seul chose que je mérite car c'est moi qui fait pleurer mon ange... C'est moi qui le fait souffrir... C'est à cause de moi qu'il a voulu se tuer.  
De toute manière comment un ange pourrait aimer une machine sans émotion comme moi ?!  
Pourquoi est-ce que mes yeux me piquent, et que mes joues sont mouillées ?!  
Serai-je en train de pleurer ?  
Non c'est impossible, je suis le soldat parfait...

-Heero ?

**_POV de Quatre_**  
Heero ? Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai failli faire... Heero je ne l'avais même pas entendu entrer, pourtant je me doutais bien qu'il allait monter pour me voir... Il pleure, il pleure à cause de moi... Allah qu'est ce qu'il m'a prit de vouloir faire ça ?! Ou mon désespoir m'a t-il mené ?! Si Heero n'était pas monté, personne ne m'aurait arrêter ! Je lui doit la vie encore une fois... Et il continue de pleurer, serrant ma main qui tenait le glaive fort dans le sienne... Et moi je pleure de plus belle -Mon dieu Hee-chan, qu'est-ce que j'ai falli faire ? Tu ne me répond pas et de plus en plus de larmes s'écoulent de tes cobalt... Mon dieu Heero pardonnes moi de te faire souffrir.... Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme ça, sans réfléchir je te prends dans mes bras et tu te laisses aller tout contre moi, pleurant toutes les larmes de ton corps.

-Quatre... A cause de moi, tu... tu as voulu... Mon dieu pardonnes moi... Si j'avais... Si j'n'avais pas fait passer la mission avant mes sentiments... Jamais tu... A cause de moi et de mon indifférence... J'ai fais de toi un ange déchu... Si seulement je n'étais pas indigne de t'aimer...

Alors, alors c'est ça ! J'arrive pas à y croire... Des larmes de joies viennent se mêler aux autres...

-Chut... Heero.... Ne dis pas ça... C'est peut-être à cause de ton indifférence mais c'est surtout à cause de moi... J'étais si fatigué... que je n'ai pas réfléchi, j'ai... Hee-chan, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir, bien au contraire, tu viens de me sauver comme tu l'as si souvent fait...

-Quatre...

-Je n'ai pas encore fini Heero, je t'interdis, tu m'entends je t'interdis de penser que tu es indigne de m'aimer, compris ?

**_Fin POV_****__**   
  
_Quatre lui sourit tendrement et sécha les larmes d'Heero. Alors qu'Heero le serrait fort dans ses bras._

-Décidément à chaque fois que je veux t'aider c'est toi qui m'aides...

-C'est parce que je t'aime Heero.

-Moi aussi, Tenshi je t'aime

-"Tenshi" es-tu sûr que ça me corresponde ?

-A merveille _Ils se sourirent mutuellement, et échangèrent leur premier baiser._

-Quatre, promet moi de ne plus jamais recommencer une pareille bêtise ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que je recommencerais alors que désormais je t'ai prêt de moi.

_Heero se contenta d'un sourire et embrassa tendrement son tenshi descendant ses baisers et poussant de plus en plus ses caresses. L'arabe se mit à gémir sous les attaques du soldat parfait, laissant le japonais le dominer, reprenant le dessus de temps à autres. De fil en aiguille ils finirent sur le lit à baldaquin de l'arabe, leur vêtements éparpillés dans la chambre._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤ -

Dites les gars vous croyez qu'ils vont enfin se mettre ensemble ?

-Qui c'est...

-Et toi Wu t'en penses quoi ?

-Je pense que tu devrais arrêter de bouger

-Hai, Hai Wufei-sama _Duo se réajusta sur les genoux de Trowa bougeant un peu sa tête pour offrir un peu plus son cou au dragon._

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

-Heero...

-Hai

-Merci

-De quoi ?

-De m'avoir sauvé... et de m'avoir donné une première fois magnifique...

-Crois moi, ce fut avec un grand plaisir_ lui dit le japonais caressant avec amour les cheveux de Quatre, qui avait la tête reposée sur son torse._

-Heero, pourquoi est-ce que tu es monté me voir ?  
_  
Demanda l'ange blond en se relevant et se mettant à califorchon sur Heero._

-Pour avoir des explications sur ton comportement... Et heureusement que je l'ai fait... _Lui répondit le japonais en l'embrassant_.

-Oui, sinon on ne serait pas ensemble maintenant _avoua Quatre en embrassant Heero dans le cou, le mordillant pour y laisser sa marque._

-Ne penses pas pouvoir m'échapper comme ça... _Lui affirma Heero tout en laissant s'échapper quelques gémissements._

-T'en es sur ? _Quatre se saisit des lèvres du pilote 01 et laissa ses mains entrer en action, s'amusant des soupirs et des reproches du japonais. Mais Heero avait son image de soldat parfait à préserver. Il atrapa les mains de son amant qui émit un petit grognement._

-Quatre, explique moi ! _Le blond soupira et s'assit prêt du japonais_

-J'étais tout simplement fatigué de l'attitude des uns et des autres...

-De mon attitude...

-Entre autre _Avoua Quatre en se lovant contre le torse musclé du soldat parfait. _

-Je suis vraiment désolé...

-Heero je t'es déjà dit que ce n'était pas de ta faute...

-Hai, mais...

-Hee-chan il n'y a pas de "mais" _Heero sourit amusé, face à l'air autoritaire de Quatre. _

-Et si on allait rejoindre les autres

-Euh.. ils sont quelque peu occupés_. Heero fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas  
_-Et à quoi ?_ Quatre lui fit un sourire malicieux et s'approcha félinement et sensuellement d'Heero le faisant basculer sur le lit. _

-A ça...

_Des fois, il faut toucher le fond pour pouvoir remonter... J'en ai la preuve désormais. Mais une chose est sure maintenant qu'Heero et moi sommes ensemble rien ne nous séparera... _

__

_**FIN**_


End file.
